


A Promise

by Starry_Sky12



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Maybe it's adoration, They're doing everything except saying I love you, maybe it's maybelline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Sky12/pseuds/Starry_Sky12
Summary: “This is for you, Gabriel.”Given an unexpected gift from Nathalie, Gabriel was touched.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: GNBCAAC Winter 2020 Prompts





	A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Guess which character is business smart but emotionally inept enough to express love in every single way except verbally and still refuses to acknowledge the true extent of their feelings!

The state of the storm outside was worse than it had been in years. Ten minutes ago, Nathalie was right in the middle of it. Gabriel could not believe why she would do such a thing. Though he helped Nathalie to bed without any complaints, he was fully aware of the distress on his face.

“Don’t worry, I'm fine. I was only out for a short while.” Nathalie said in an attempt to comfort Gabriel. It was a lie. They both knew she was far from fine. On the downward slope of maintaining did not qualify for _'fine'_. 

Continuing to ignore Gabriel’s concerns, Nathalie pulled a small white box with a red wrapped around it, almost like a stripe. “Is that why you were out so long? No wonder you’re feeling worse than normal.” Gabriel scoffed. 

“I had to leave when you were busy or would fuss about my health.” Nathalie groaned.

“Because your health needs fussing!” Gabriel did not care how ridiculous he sounded. Adrien could live without an extra gift. It wasn’t worth getting Nathalie completely ill over.

“This is for you, Gabriel.”

That was even worse. Hardly anyone goes out of their way to get him gifts. He never minded. If that was the price to pay for not giving dreadful gifts in return, so be it.

Gabriel smoothly opened the box after getting over his initial shock. He let out a quiet gasp when he saw what was inside. The Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous. It couldn’t be, could it? Surely not. The news would have covered Ladybug and Chat Noir being bested once and for all.

“I know they are not the real miraculous, but this can be a symbol that one day you will prevail.” That made considerably more sense. Nathalie looked away concerned that her gift was lacking. 

“ _We_ will prevail.” Gabriel turned her face back in his direction. He loved the gift. Slipping the silver ring over Nathalie’s finger, he was oblivious to that action's normal implications. “I need you by my side.”

Nathalie was admiring the jewelry on her hand as if it were the first time she had d seen it. Wanting to look him in the eyes at an equal level, she tried to lift herself. Suddenly hit by a hard cough, she wavered. Seeing her distress Gabriel helped her steady her against the headboard.

“I will do everything within my power to never let you down.” Nathalie merely stated what Gabriel already knew. It is the exact reason he revealed his identity to her. Fully aware of her dedication as an employee. He always has, and that is what scares him the most.

Gabriel clutched the replicated Ladybug earrings in his palm. The woman who has been his most trusted friend. One with whom he shares any possession or secret. A person he knew he could always trust.

“Your efforts will not be wasted,” Gabriel promised.

A promise to Emilie. 

A promise to himself.

A promise to Nathalie. 

His dear Nathalie.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 'Opening Presents'
> 
> Is this how one makes things "bittersweet"? This is as far as I go. 
> 
> Grammarly's tone detector: "Sounds sad :(" Thank you, Gram!


End file.
